


New Chapter

by Crazystupidlover



Category: Young & Hungry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazystupidlover/pseuds/Crazystupidlover
Summary: Josh and Gabi celebrate a new chapter in their lives





	1. Chapter 1

After Josh proposed and Gabi accepted and he agreed to go to Seattle with her they spent the night celebrating. The next morning they were excited to tell everyone the news.

Josh came out of the shower to find Gabi sitting in bed staring at the diamond on her finger.

Josh smiled happily "Hey Fiancee" he said.

Gabi's face lit up at his words "Back at ya" she smiled. "I still can't believe this is all really happening"

"Well believe it baby cause it's happening" he smiled.

Gabi's face got serious "Josh, thank you for coming to Seattle with me, it means the world to me that you are willing to pick up and move your whole life for me without any warning. Having you there with me makes it so much less scary" she said relieved.

"Gabi, first of all you are my whole life. Second I'm happy to go anywhere with you, I don't ever want to be away from you. It's going to be great, you are going to do amazing and we are starting a new chapter in our lives together moving to a new city…"

"Temporarily" she interjected

"Living together" he continued

"Not temporarily" she grinned.

"And the best part of all is we are getting married" he smiled happily.

"Yeah we are" Gabi smiled and kissed him.

"Hey guys just so you know we are all down here impatiently waiting to know what happened last night, you know it's rude to keep your guests waiting" Sofia called up to them.

They laughed and headed downstairs. "Let's mess with them a little bit" Josh said and Gabi nodded in agreement turning her ring around so the band was facing outward. Josh held that hand in his effectively covering the band as well.

"To be a guest you would have to be invited over" Josh teased as they entered the kitchen where they were all waiting with a pitcher of mimosas.

"Hilarious now spill" Sofia said impatiently.

"We're going to Seattle" Gabi said excitedly without any reaction from the group.

"That's it? Well we didn't need to rush over here first thing for that" Alan said with a frown, walking away to sit on the couch.

"Come on guys this is a big deal, this is a big opportunity for her. Be happy for her, for us" Josh scolded.

" Aww Of course we are happy for you baby" Yolanda said hugging her.

"I'm not. I mean I would be happy if you were going away but you're taking Josh" Elliott grumbled.

"We were just expecting something else" Sofia frowned "But yay Seattle!" she said trying to muster up some excitement.

"There is the one other thing" Josh said

"Oh yeah" Gabi said "We're getting married!" Gabi screeched excitedly grabbing Sofia to jump up and down.

Nick grabbed Josh and they jumped around screeching as well teasing the girls.

Everyone congratulated them and took turns hugging them and checking out the ring.

"When do you guys have to leave?" Yolanda asked

"Alex wants me there as soon as possible to open the restaurant but we've got to find a place and get all packed here and everything"

"Oh who cares about that, when are you guys going to get married?" Sofia asked.

"Sofia we literally just got engaged"

"Well it's going to be hard to plan with you living out of state from your maid of honor. Wait I am your maid of honor right?" She asked

"Of course you are. I hadn't thought about that, we are going to be gone a while" Gabi said, looking to Josh.

"Oh my God it just hit me you're really leaving. What if we become those friends who move on with their lives apart from their best friends and we never see each other?" Sofia asked, worried.

"It happens all the time" Alan said matter of factly.

"Noooooooo" The girls said clinging to each other.

Josh glared at Alan.

"But I'm sure that won't happen in this case" he said trying to fix it.

"Guys Seattle is a 2 hour flight from here and I have a jet remember, nobody is going to lose touch with anybody. We're a family" Josh reassured them.

"I'll drink to that" Yolanda said raising her glass and quickly downing it's contents.

"You'll drink to anything" Elliott said in response, causing her to choke on her drink.

"Oooh we should have a party before you leave, a engagement slash going away party. I could help plan it, I've got nothing else going on" Alan said.

"Yeah about that, we should really talk about that at some point" Elliott said.

Alan rolled his eyes in response "You guys sure you want to get married?" Alan asked.

"I do" Josh said hugging Gabi close.

"I do too" she said smiling up at him.

Elliott made a puke gesture in response.

"I love the idea of a party but I don't know if everyone will be able to make it on short notice. Do you even know where Jake is?" She asked Josh.

"Oh my God Jake, Gabi I just realized he is going to be your brother in law. You made out with your brother in law" Sofia said laughing.

"Wait, what? Gabi made out with Josh's brother? How did I not know about that?" Nick asked, amused.

"Yes. I kissed Josh's brother prior to us being together" Gabi said.

"A lot!" Sofia added. Josh made a face.

"Not helping Sofia!" Gabi yelled.

"Anyway it happened I kissed Jake. And what did you do with him Sofia?" Gabi teased, getting her back.

Sofia glared at her. "I dated Josh's brother very briefly" she explained to Nick.

"You dated his penis" Gabi teased, causing Sofia to glare at her.

"Yep that might have been too far" Gabi said

"You'll understand when you meet him, that man is gorgeous" Elliott told him.

"Okay enough about my hot brother and all the stuff people did with him" Josh said, a little jealous.

"And if that wasn't enough weirdness for our family, my mom and Gabi's dad also made out" Josh added.

"Man I can't wait for this party" Nick said excitedly, loving the drama.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day Gabi went home to work on packing while Josh looked online for a place to live. Sofia was hounding Gabi with wedding questions. "When are you guys gonna get married? Oooh You guys should do a destination wedding, we could go to Tahiti or Fiji or Disney World!"

"I think I might have outgrown our childhood dream of getting married in Cinderella 's castle Sofia"

"Since when are you such an adult?" Sofia teased

"Oh just ever since I'm getting married!" Gabi screeched excitedly and the girls jumped around again.

"Okay we've got to stop that, it's going to get annoying fast. At least to everyone else " Sofia said

"Yeah I guess you're right but we can do it again when you and Nick get engaged, you guys might actually end up married before us since there's going to be a delay in the planning with me moving away for a while" Gabi said, slightly bummed.

"That gives us time to catch up, we can have that double wedding we dreamed about after all, that Josh can pay for" Sofia teased trying to perk her up.

"We can get started on the planning, what kind of wedding do you want? Are you going to go all fancy like Josh's first wedd…..nevermind" Sofia stopped short realizing she shouldn't bring up Josh's previous wedding plans.

"It's okay Sofia, I was there, that's all part of our story and no I definitely don't want fancy, that was all Caroline and I am definitely not Caroline"

"Thank God" Sofia said "Well what about Josh? He's pretty fancy pants himself"

"I don't know. This is all happening so fast we haven't had time to talk about it yet"

Josh came in "Great news, I found us a place" he announced. Gabi and Sofia just looked at him.

"As long as you approve it Ofcourse, happy wife happy life am I right?" Josh said nervously.

"He's gonna make a great husband" Sofia said patting his arm as she left the room.

"Yeah he is" Gabi smiled lovingly.

"Awww thanks babe" Josh said and kissed her as he sat down beside her. "Look at this place, I think it's perfect but if you don't like it we can keep looking" Josh said scrolling through the pictures on his phone. "It's got a view of the water, an extra bedroom for Sofia who will be there every weekend I'm guessing"

Gabi laughed "Happy wife happy life?. And holy crap did you really think I wouldn't like this place? It's incredible" she said.

"It is right? And it's close to the restaurant. So are we doing this?" He asked excitedly.

"I think we are" she agreed.

"Alright we have a place to live" he said "Up top" he said holding his hand up which she high fived.

"Can I just say we are doing great at making decisions together. This marriage thing is gonna be a piece of cake" he grinned.

"Speaking of marriage, it's all Sofia can talk about. She had all kinds of questions and I told her we would have to talk about it together and figure out what we want to do. Do you know what kind of wedding you might want?"

"Not really, I always just kind of thought it was up to the girl" he said

"I guess that's probably pretty accurate but I'm not gonna be that way. I want our wedding to be about both of us"

"Well what kind of wedding do you want?" He asked

"Something small just family and friends not tons of people we aren't close to" she said

"I don't know in our case family might be pushing it" he teased. No, I'm good with that. How about when?"

"I guess that depends on what we want to do, will it be barefoot on the beach in the Caribbean or in the snow in Aspen?"

"The possibilities are endless"

"Well that's nice and all but we have to narrow down all those possibilities"

"Gabi, I just want to marry you. I don't really care when or where or how it happens"

"Awww I feel the same way. But I guess it will have to be a while since we are going to be out of state for a while atleast, there's no time to plan"

"We could get married in Seattle" he suggested at which she scrunched up her face.

"Nope, not doing that. Moving on" he said after seeing her reaction then it hit him.

"Hey I've got an idea. We were already planning to invite everyone here for an engagement slash going away party, what if we get married then?"

Gabi's face lit up "Like a surprise wedding?" She asked.

"Sure" Josh readily agreed.

"But how would we even do that? Where would we have it? We have like no time"

"We could have it at my vineyard, there's an inn there for everyone to stay. It's beautiful, you'll love it"

"It sounds perfect but Josh are you sure you want to get married this fast? When your wedding with Caroline got moved up you kinda freaked out"

He took her hand "Totally different situation. I had doubts about marrying Caroline because it wasn't right. I have no doubts about us Gabi, I can't wait to be married to you".

She smiled happily "Okay, let's do it"

"Yes! I'll call the inn and get it reserved then we will get started calling everybody. I can send the Jet so nobody has to worry about any expenses getting there" Josh said already dialing the phone.

"Josh. I love the idea of it being a surprise but I want to tell Sofia, I always pictured us picking out my dress together"

"Go" he smiled and nodded toward Sofia's room. Gabi ran that way and Josh smiled when he heard them squealing with joy.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabi and Sofia immediately made plans to go wedding dress shopping the next day. Josh called his vineyard to make arrangements to reserve the rooms and wedding areas they needed.  
Josh called his mom and Jake and explained that they were having a rushed engagement slash going away party since they were leaving town soon. They both readily agreed to come.  
Gabi came back to find Josh staring at his phone. “Hey. Did your mom threaten to disown you when you told her you were marrying me?” She teased.  
“Her lawyer is going to send over a pre-nup, but she thinks you’ll find it fair" he teased back making her laugh  
“And Jake?” She asked  
“Sends his love to the bride…..and the bridesmaid” he grinned  
“Shut up" she said smacking his arm playfully  
“Should I invite Matt?” He asked  
“I think that would mean a lot to him" she smiled  
“But will it be a total shit show with him and my mom and your dad being in the same place?” He asked  
“Oh absolutely But we will make it work" she reassured him  
Gabi called her dad to invite him and she was shocked he wasn't surprised by the news.  
“You asked my dad’s permission to propose to me?” She said after hanging up with him  
“Ofcourse. I’m a gentleman" he said   
“What if he had said no?”  
“I still would have asked" he admitted  
“Gentleman huh?” She smirked   
“Don’t tell him I said that”   
The next day Gabi and Sofia went to the bridal salon to find her dress. Josh had arranged for them to have the run of the place so she could find her dress. Gabi had no idea what kind of dress she wanted so she and Sofia both tried on dresses since they are similar sized to get through more.  
Gabi put on a beautiful fitted lace sweetheart dress and burst into tears when she saw herself in the mirror. Sofia also burst into tears when she saw Gabi teary eyed.   
“That’s your dress" Sofia sobbed  
Gabi nodded “This is my dress" she said hugging her best friend tightly. As luck would have it the dress fit perfectly so she was able to take it with her.  
Next they went to the jewelry store to get Josh's ring. She and Josh had picked it out online and she was picking it up so they could make sure it fit. They hadn’t publicly announced their engagement since they were getting married so soon. They decided Elliott would make the announcement afterward. Josh had made special arrangements to obtain their marriage license in private to ensure he wouldn’t be seen and that it wouldn't be leaked.  
After Yolanda and Elliott had left for the day Gabi came in with her dress and his ring. She found him upstairs in their room relaxing.   
“You got a dress!” he said excitedly   
“It’s incredible! You're going to love it. No peeking!” she insisted  
“I promise" he said. “But you could show up in pajamas and I would be just as happy"   
“Awwwww" she said kissing him. “Look what else I got" she said pulling out the ring box.  
“You ready to put on your shackles? Taking on the old ball and chain?” She teased  
“Ready to serve my life sentence warden" he grinned as she placed the silver titanium band on his ring finger.  
“Wow this is starting to feel real" she said taking a deep breath   
“It’s very real. We leave for the vineyard tomorrow and we will be married in 3 days” he said  
“Then we leave for Seattle for who knows how long" she said seeming less than excited  
“Hey, it’s going to be great. It’s an amazing opportunity for you and I will be right by your side”  
“Thank you I needed that" she said hugging him.  
They left for the vineyard the next day before everyone else so they could get everything set up for the wedding and have one quiet night together before everyone met them there.  
The next day Sofia, Nick, Yolanda, Elliott, and Alan got there. Jake showed up next. Everyone stared in anticipation. He and Josh hugged each other “Congratulations man" he said.  
He turned to Gabi “Welcome to the family" he said and hugged her. She turned to say thank you as he went to kiss her cheek causing his lips to touch hers. They both jumped back horrified.   
“Jake can you please stop kissing my fiancee. It’s just not appropriate anymore” Josh said breaking the tension, causing them all to laugh.  
“I’m glad I’m not the only one who feels weird about this. I mean I’ve made out with my sister and law to be. That’s not normal but our family never was. I’m very happy for you guys. I love you” he said hugging them both. “To be clear not in a romantic way" he added jokingly causing Josh to shove him away.  
After that Cathy and Nick all got there, completing the guest list. “There’s my favorite day laborer" Cathy said greeting Nick. “Always a pleasure Cathy" he said kissing her cheek. She held him in place against her. “Mom!” Josh said sternly, breaking them up. “Don’t mind your mom Josh, she can’t help it" Matt said as he walked up, joining them. “Oh for Christ’s sake Josh what is he doing here?” She demanded.  
“He’s my dad and this is our wedding”   
“Engagement party" Gabi quickly corrected.  
“He couldn't be bothered to be around your whole life I don’t know why you’re bothering now” she said harshly.  
“Well everyone is here, let’s all get settled in and we'll meet back up in an hour for drinks and dinner to celebrate the happy couple. You know, the whole reason we are here” Sofia said sternly, turning on her lil Soso voice.  
“Thanks Sofia" Josh said as they all retreated to their rooms.  
“I think I made a mistake inviting them here together” he frowned.  
“Don’t you worry baby, between me and Sofia we got you" Yolanda said. “There won’t be any problems”  
They got settled in and planned to meet for dinner that night where Josh and Gabi would tell everyone about the wedding.  
Once they were all assembled on the outdoor patio with drinks while they awaited dinner and visited with each other it was time to tell everyone the truth about why they were there.   
“You ready?” Josh asked squeezing her hand.  
“Hold on" she said downing her glass of wine which Sofia quickly supplied with another giving her a wink in support.  
“Gabi and I want to thank all of you for coming especially on such short notice to celebrate with us. Not only are we going to be embarking on a new adventure in Seattle where this incredibly talented chef is no doubt going to make her mark on the culinary scene" he said and everyone cheered for her. “We are also getting married” he added nonchalantly, causing them to cheer louder.  
“You guys should get married here it’s beautiful” her dad said  
“Actually we are. Tomorrow. Surprise!” Gabi said nervously   
“Tomorrow?” Cathy repeated disbelievingly  
“Josh and I talked about how we wanted to get married and we decided that all we really need is to be surrounded by our loved ones and here you are!”   
“But we can’t possibly put together a decent wedding by tomorrow” his mom protested  
“It’s all taken care of mom, you all just have to show up" he said. “And behave" he added  
“Dad will you walk me down the aisle?”   
“It'd be my honor baby girl" he said hugging her.   
They had a nice dinner as a group and decided to split into two groups for impromptu bachelor/bachelorette parties.  
“So how you feeling bro? Getting nervous yet?” Jake asked handing him a drink.   
“Nope I’m all good" he said  
“That’s good to know" Nick said  
“Nick and Sofia are going to be next" Josh said. “To you guys" he said toasting them  
“Yes apparently Gabi and Sofia planned as children to live next door to each other so we are slated to be besties forever" Nick said and he and Josh made heart shapes at each other with their hands.  
“Well that’s the gayest thing I’ve ever seen" Elliott said   
“Well son I wish I had some wisdom to provide on marriage but you know that isn’t my strong suit but I wish you and Gabi all the happiness in the world”  
“How about you Mr. Diamond? You’re bound to have some advice for all of us. How did you have a long happy marriage?” Alan asked.  
“I think people have the wrong picture of what marriage is. When you get married you are full of passionate love for each other and you think that’s all you need but that’s not true. It takes work, not every day is going to be good but those bad days will be worth it if you are with the right person. I wouldn't trade even my worst day with Gabi’s mom for anything in the world"  
“To Gabi’s mom" Josh toasted. “Thank you Sir. I wish I could have met her" Josh said.  
“Me too son" He said patting his shoulder.


End file.
